Sleeping Beauty
by claraoswvin
Summary: During the christening of Princess Victoria, she was unfairly cursed to die on her sixteenth birthday because of her Mother's foolishness. The curse was changed for her so she could fall into a deep slumber only to awaken by true love... /AU/


A stunning castle stood tall and beautiful, surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants so delicious that it was a crime to steal them off their bushes. Living in the beautiful castle was Queen Holly, King David, and their twelve year old daughter, Trina. They were a family a grace and style and envied by other countries' rulers.

Now as Queen Holly was fast approaching her old age, she had hoped to have another daughter to take the throne from her eldest daughter, because even though Trina was a pretty girl, she was coincided and thought only of the money and power of being a ruler, and that was not the right personality for a Queen.

But soon, Queen Holly got her wish and gave birth to a dainty baby. A baby so pretty that you could see it from a distance. King David declared that the most important rulers and creatures must come into their home and celebrate. And they did. Invitations were sent, but Queen Holly forgot one person. A wicked fairy whose temper got the most of her. The fairy's anger enraged so much, she thought the worse for the young child as vengeance for the Queen's stupidity.

The day of celebration was celebrated in the throne room. Between the two thrones was a beautiful gold crib that held princess Victoria, and at the side was a bitter Trina. The teenager's hair was curled perfectly, resting on her shoulders, and she wore a baby blue ball gown. All around her suitors were easily complimenting her, but not even that could help her mood. She envied the child in the carriage. The child had everything already, and not even had the Four Fairies of The Gifts had came and blessed her!

Little Victoria babbled a bit, drool running down the side of her mouth, and the Queen sighed of joy, along with the guest.

Soon, a ray of light shined only on the carriage and small beams if glittering lights flew into the room, resting on the ground, shining more and more brightly until light filled the gigantic room.

Finally, the lights ceased and the guest adjusted their eyes to look at the Four Fairies of The Gifts. Four beautiful fairies with glittering wings attached to their backs. Each on their neck they wore a necklace with an individual jewel. One wore and emerald, another wore a topaz, one wore an amethyst, and the last wore a ruby that matched her hair.

The one with the ruby came up to the crib first. "Aren't you a sweet pea! I remember when I blessed your sister! Or was that somebody else? I bless so many cuties that I lose track! I'm Caterina, Fairy of the North! Your already a beautiful baby but why not just make you even more prettier? I bless you with the gift of beauty and... wit!" Caterina waved her hands gracefully over the child and fairy dust exploded over the child.

The one with the emerald rolled her eyes. "Like you have _any _wit Caterina. I'm Nicolette, Fairy of the East! I bless this little child with the gift of grace and dance!" Nicolette waved her hands and fairy dust exploded over Victoria.

Another fairy, one with the amethyst jewel, walked to up the crib. "I'm Carys, Fairy of the South. This child needs some talent that can awe some people! I mean dance? Really Nicolette? I bless this child with the gift of song and the ability to play musical instruments!" Carys waved her hands and fairy dust landed on the child.

The crowd watched in awe. Most of them had never seen all the fairies at once. Some only had one or two fairies bless their child, but surely with four fairies' magic, this girl would be special. As the last and final fairy stepped up to the crib, the throne rooms door opened, and a cloud of black dust entered the room. Shrieks from duchesses and queens were heard as they grabbed their husbands.

When the dust cleared, a tall, beautiful woman was standing in the middle. Her skin was chalk pale, her eyes were completely black, she wore a long dark purple robe, and she had long dark black hair. Even though she was a fairy, she had no wings.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Queen and King. I give you congratulations for the birth of such a precious child." The wicked fairy said coldly.

Queen Holy gasped and held onto her husband's hand tightly. Trina grabbed her mother's arm, pulling herself closer to her mother for protection.

"When I heard word of that you were celebrating your daughter's birth, I was excited! I waited weeks and weeks for the invitation, but never got one!" She spat.

The guests gasped.

Queen Holly gulped. "Oh Minerva, please forgive my foolishness. But now that you're hear, why don't you just stay and enjoy the blessing?"

Minerva exploded in anger. "How dare you think everything is fine and dandy! Ignorance deserves punishment! Your child will pay for your price!" The wicked fairy stalked up to the crib. "When this child turns sixteen, she will prick her finger with a spinning wheel and die! It has been said, it shall be!"

Though it was a sunny day, the clash of thunder was heard.

She rose her hands, releasing more clouds of black, and disappeared.

Queen Holly erupted in tears, grabbing onto her husband. Trina smiled slyly. Knowing about her mother's dislike with her personality and her mother's plan to replace her, having the child die was a miracle!

"Wait! Don't kill yourself yet! I'm Jadelyn, Fairy of the West! The gank didn't set it in stone! I can fix it!" The fairy with the emerald cried.

Queen Holly looked up. "You can stop the curse?"

Jadelyn shook her head. "But I can change it." Jadelyn peered at the child. The blesses must have already been taking action because the child's cheekbones were popping out. "Instead of dying by the spinning wheel, she will fall into a deep slumber, only to be awaken by true love." Jadelyn waved her hands and fairy dust exploded over Victoria.

"True love?" Nicolette spoke up. "Really Jadelyn?"

"Well, you wanted the kid to me be waken up with a smack in the face?"

* * *

A twenty-seven year old Princess Trina walked slowly and cautiously through the woods, wearing a brown dress with a dark blue hood on the eve of her younger sister's sixteen birthday. Deep in the woods lived Minerva.

Trina had a basket full of the finest bread she could find laying around in the kitchen. Warm breads, cold cheese, ripe fruits, and an icy orange flavored treat.

Soon, Trina came up to the blackwood cabin that belonged to Minerva. She knocked lightly on the wooden door. It opened slowly to reveal Minerva. Minerva looked the same way she did when she cursed Victoria, but seemed to get more and more bitter.

"What do you want, _princess_." Minerva spat. "Don't tell me your here to tell me to kill your sister?"

Trina strutted into the cabin, removing her hood, and slammed the basket on the little table. "Oh, c'mon Minerva, don't you want to just get your vengeance? Just kill the kid."

"I would expect more from a princess." Minerva sniffed.

Trina rolled her eyes. "I'm not your regular princess. I'm a princess that wants her rightful place on the throne. I know my mother hates me and doesn't want me to be the heir of the kingdom, but tough kumquats! I need to get rid of Victoria, or better yet, Victoria _and_ my parents."

Minerva's eyes widened. She rose her hand and hit Trina in the face. Trina fell on the floor, caressing her cheek, which now had scratch marks. "How dare you hit a princess!" Trina cried. "I brought you food!"

"You think I need your help?" Minerva cried. "I don't. I am Minerva! I've killed thousands with my hands! I've cast curses! And you will soon be one of my victims!"

Minerva bent down, grabbed a handful of Trina's luscious brown hair, and led her out pf the cabin with Trina pleading her to stop.

If you lived in the deepest parts of the woods, you could hear Princess Trina's last agonizing screams...

* * *

"Um excuse me, but have you seen my sister?" Beautiful Victoria asked a servant who was sweeping the ballroom, getting it ready for Victoria's sixteenth birthday celebration.

"No Princess. I am sorry." The servant said shuffling away.

Victoria bit her bottom lip. Her dark brown hair was already curled, and she already had own her makeup and gold colored dress. Blessed by the Four Fairies of The Gifts, it made her the fairest maiden in the land.

Even though she knew her sister disliked her, she wanted her to be her on such a nice day for her. But even so, everybody in the castle was tense, as if awaiting something. She was ordered not to wander anywhere around the castle without anybody.

But Victoria was adventurous as well as beautiful. She was sneaking around all of the abandon towers, looking for something interesting. Soon she followed a stone spiral staircase that led to a tower. Victoria's wit piratically screamed at her to turn away, but something lured her to keep going up. She did so, until she reached a small mahogany door. She reached for the handle, and walked in to find a small shriveled woman using a strange mechanism to weave some yard.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing?" Victoria asked, perplexed.

"I am spinning yarn. Would you like to try?" The woman asked.

Victoria nodded and stepped forward to the wheel. As she began weaving, she pricked her finger. "Ow." She said, bringing her finger to her mouth, sucking it. But soon she felt so dizzy and sleepy. "What's happening?" She asked confused, before falling onto the wooden floor, asleep.

The woman rose form her chair. "It was said, and it has happened." She said, turning into the wicked Minerva.

* * *

"Fix my daughter! Please!" Queen Holly cried at the Four Fairies of The Gifts.

They all looked uncomfortably at the sleeping beauty, who was resting on a decorated bed made out of the best linen in the country. They had moved the girls' bed to the small tiny room.

"Queen Holly, I cannot fix this. I am sorry. You heard me at the blessing. Only true love can fix this." Jadelyn said.

"When will that happen! When will she wake?" Queen Holly asked desperately.

"It could take hundreds of year your highness." Caterina said softly.

"But I don't want her to wake up in a world without strangers!" Queen Holly cried.

"I think you should be worrying about your eldest daughter. I've been told my the nymphs of the East that she was killed." Nicolette snapped.

Queen Holly gasped, crying louder. "No! You're lying! No, why me!"

King David wrapped his arms around his Queen.

"Your highness, you can still be with your last child." Carys whispered. "We could put everybody in this castle on a deep slumber."

"Do it!" Queen Holly hissed.

The fairies looked at each other, worried. But soon they turned into little glittering lights flying everywhere in the castle, spreading fairy dust, letting people fall into a deep slumber. They set everyone in a nice comfortable place. They had set the sleeping bodies of the Queen and King on there beds, and dressed the only Princess in beautiful fabrics.

* * *

One hundred years passed and the beautiful castle soon was surrounded by veins and veins of woods. A prince passed by the woods and was intrigued with it. He rode farther and farther into the woods with his horse until he found the once glittering castle.

"C'mon Dasher stop. Stay here. I'll come back." The prince said, sliding off the grand white horse and slithering into the entrance. He walked past dozens of sleeping people. He even took a minute to slap one awake, but he continued walking, cautious of what might jump out from the old castle.

He walked up a barren tower until he found a small wooden door. He opened it cautiously and walked inside. He had stupidly came into the abandon castle without his sword.

In the center, was a sleeping girl. She was dressed in a lilac cotton sleeping gown, her brown curls set on her shoulder and her lips rosy. Her cheekbones popped out and she looked so _peaceful._

"Excuse me... where am I? Could you please wake?" He whispered, crouching down to level of the bed. The girl stayed in the same positions nothing moving but her chest, indicating that she was breathing peacefully.

He asked several times before letting her beauty enchant him. He slowly put his lips to her hers. He didn't expect anything to happen, but soon he felt her move her lips. He heard a squeak before he was pushed to the ground.

He looked up to see the once sleeping girl, sitting up in her bed, horrified. "Who are you? Who allowed you to come here! Why am I not in my bed?" The girl through so many questions. "How dare you kiss me? Have you have no manners?"

The princess looked at the handsome boy. He had long hair that fell over his eyes, olive skinned, and dark brown colored eyes. "Forgive me. I am Prince Beckett from Aaires." he said solemnly.

"What's Aaires?" The princess asked.

"The kingdom over the woods."

"What woods? The only kingdom in miles is the kingdom of my father, King David." The princess said, frightened.

Prince Beckett's eyes widened. "King David was in rule one hundred years ago. His castle was closed and said to disappear. My father took over the land only a year ago. If you say to be his daughter you'd be over one hundred years old."

The girl gasped, getting off the bed and running down the stairs, towards the largest bedroom. "Wait! Please tell me your name at least before you go and run off all crazy!"

"Victoria!" She said, opening the door. In the large bed were two bodies. One was a woman wearing a crown and the other was a man wearing a crown.

"Mother, Father! Please awake! Where's Trina? What happened!" Victoria cried, flinging herself on top of her parents, begging and sobbing.

The bodies stayed silent.

"Maybe you should wake them up like a did. With a kiss." Beckett joked.

Victoria shot him a look, before stomping up to him and kissing him furiously.

They both heard a gasp and stopped kissing to look behind their shoulder to see both people awake.

"True love." Queen Holly gaped. "Only true love."

* * *

_So there you go my first Bori one shot. Hoped you enjoyed it. It was a challenge from the official Victorious awards, so if you wanna make one of these, please go to the forum and participate too. (Remove spaces)_

_http :/ . net/ topic / 108350 / 61120772 / 1 /_

_Please give me your opinion because I plan to write more Bori one-shots for the challenges. :)_

_Wanna know who else is taking part of this?_

_Livvylovesyou- The Little Mermaid_

_I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person- Peter Pan_

_Gothic Guitars- Rapunzel_

_AODiva1978- Cinderella_

_Pinkbull115lovesBrina- Princess and the Pea (Possibly)_

_WellNowWhat- Alice in Wonderland_

_And a bunch of other awesome people! Please check it out!_

_If you didn't get it... Tori took Beck's 'advice' and kissed him, and that awoke the people, indicating that they were in 'love'. :) I am so cheesy._

_R&R!_


End file.
